With the rapid development of display technology, touch screens have extended all over in people's life. Currently, the touch screens can be divided into resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, infrared touch screens and surface acoustic wave touch screens, according to their working principles. Among others, the capacitive touch screens are widely used in the industry due to their capability of achieving true multi-point control and high sensitivity.
The capacitive touch screens can be divided into add-on touch screens, on-cell touch screens and in-cell touch screens according to their composition structures. Among others, the add-on touch screen is formed in such a manner that a touch screen and a display screen are manufactured separately, and are then bonded together to form a liquid crystal display screen with a touch control function. The add-on touch screens have disadvantages such as high production costs, low light transmittance, thick modules, etc. Whereas, for the in-cell touch screen, a touch electrode of the touch screen is embedded inside the liquid crystal display screen, which can not only reduce an overall thickness of the modules, but also greatly lower fabrication costs of the touch screen. Thus, the in-cell touch screens have gained popularity among major panel manufacturers.
At present, the shortcoming of the prior art lies in that, in an existing capacitive screen, layered layout is adopted, i.e., a touch transmitting electrode and a touch receiving electrode are provided in different layers, respectively, which results in a relatively complex structure of the touch screen and increased difficulty in production of a touch substrate.